kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 2
, often abbreviated as LV2, is the primary fighter form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is activated by inserting their personal Rider Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. When transforming into Level 2 without a stock footage cutscene, a Rider's Level 1 faceplate becoming their Level 2 back armor causes them to be facing the opposite direction after the transformation than before it. Users - Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Taddle Quest (Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-13, 15-16, 19, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 20, 22-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25-29, 32-34, 37-38, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending ((Brave & Snipe), (Genm vs. Lazer; offscreen))) **Proto Taddle Quest (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Bravel2.png|Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 Brave Proto Quest Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 (Proto) - Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Bang Bang Shooting (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 12, Snipe: Episode ZERO Episode 1, Ex-Aid 15-18, 20, 22, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2. 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26, 27, 29, 32, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending ((Brave & Snipe), (Genm vs. Lazer))) **Proto Bang Bang Shooting (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Snipel2.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Snipe Proto Shooting Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) - Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bakusou Bike (Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) KREA-Lazerl2.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 - Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Mighty Action X (Ghost Episodes 49, 50, Ex-Aid Episode 2, 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer, Genm), Ex-Aid 7, 8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), 11, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) **Magic The Wizard (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. I: Legend Rider Stage") **Agito of the Sun (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Moshi Moshi Faiz (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **King of Poker Blade (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Taiko Master Hibiki (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Time Express Den-O (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Barcode Warrior Decade (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Jungle OOO (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Space Galaxy Fourze (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Genml2.png|Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2 GenmWizardLv2.png|Kamen Rider Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2 Genm Agito.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Agito Gamer Level 2 Genm Faiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Faiz Gamer Level 2 Genm Blade.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Blade Gamer Level 2 Genm Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hibiki Gamer Level 2 Genm Den-O.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Den-O Gamer Level 2 Genm Decade.png|Kamen Rider Genm Decade Gamer Level 2 Genm OOO.png|Kamen Rider Genm OOO Gamer Level 2 Genm Fourze.png|Kamen Rider Genm Fourze Gamer Level 2 }} Unused Sounds Level 2 transformation phrases have been programmed into all DX Rider Gashats, including those of Level 3 and beyond. However, they have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show. *Shakariki Sports - "Gachan! Level Up! Shakariki, Shakariki! Ooh-ha! Shakariki, Shakariki Spo~rts!" *Gekitotsu Robots - "Gachan! Level Up! Gekitotsu Robot! Gekitotsu Robots!" *DoReMiFa Beat - "Gachan! Level Up! Bea~t! Beat, Beat, Bea~t! DoReMiFa Bea~t!" *Jet Combat - "Gachan! Level Up! Jet! Jet! Comba~t!" *Giri Giri Chambara - "Gachan! Level Up! Giri Giri no Chan Chan Bara Bara! Giri Giri Chambara!" *Drago Knight Hunter Z - "Gachan! Level Up! Drago~! Knight~! Drago~Knight Hunter!" *Dangerous Zombie - "Gachan! Level Up! Da-Dangerous Zombie! Da-Dangerous Zombie!" *Ju Ju Burger - "Gachan! Level Up! Buns ni Lettuce ni Tomato ni Cheese! Ju Ju Burger!" *Toki Meki Crisis - "Gachan! Level Up! Senobi Shitaikedo! Choppiri Tereruwa! Toki Meki Crisis!" *Kamen Rider Chronicle - "Gachan! Level Up! Ride~r Chronicle!" *Pac Adventure - "Gachan! Level Up! Pac Pac Pac-kun! Power Cookie! Pac Pac Pac-kun! Pac-Man!" *Famista - "Gachan! Level Up! Sports Kon Moyaseyo~ Korega Famista! Dokonjyo!" *Xevious - "Gachan! Level Up! Uchimakure! Xevious! Xevious! Solvalou Blaster! Xevious! Go!" *Taiko no Tatsujin - "Gachan! Level Up! Don! Don! Yo~i Don! Taiko no Tatsujin Don-ka-Don!" Fullbottle KRBu-Ex-Aid Fullbotle Level 2.png|Ex-Aid Fullbottle Notes *Whatever a Rider transformation into Level 2, they all have their own unique phrase: **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo): **Brave (Hiiro Kagami): **Snipe (Taiga Hanaya): **Lazer (Kiriya Kujo): **Genm (Kuroto Dan): *In being slimmer "main" forms transformed from the bulky and less agile initial forms, they are similar to Rider Forms from Kamen Rider Kabuto. Appearances **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50/Finale: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Ex-Aid Chapter" **Episode 2: Another Prodigy with No Thank You? **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Snipe Chapter" **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Brave Chapter" **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Lazer Chapter" **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Genm Chapter" **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage ***Episode 3: Part. III: Final Legend Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **''Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~'' **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***Episode 1: Maze 1: Emu, is dead? ***Episode 3: Maze 2: Escape ***Episode 3: Maze 3: Gorider Forever **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 45/Finale: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny ***Episode 4: Immortal Reload **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe" * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O }} See Also *Level 0 *Level 1 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level X *Level 30 *Level 39 *Level 40 *Level 50 *Level 60 *Level 99 *Level X-0 *Level 100 *Level 1000000000 Category:Rider Forms